l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Takahaan Thanazashi (GROMkill)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Fluff Description: Height: 6'6 Weight: 305 pounds Skin: Dark red, almost crimson scales Eyes: Burnt sienna Age: 20 Takahaan has a very sturdy, thick body-shape, toned after years of training with the Iron Legion. His scaly hide is covered with layers of leather padding, with ringed chain mail covering the lighter armor. His breast and shoulders are protected with thicker, dull, almost plate-like armor. Wearing no helmet or headgear allows the dragonborn to see clearly, and this lack of protection is regained by his large shield that he carries.sd Takahaan stands with very straight, strict posture, giving onlookers ideas of his full height. The startling image of Takahaan evoked by his large stature is complimented by his stern-looking facial features. He isn't devoid of emotion, but his mostly static facial expression boasts a determined, solemn mindset. Background: The first-born son of a powerful, high-ranking officer in the Iron Legion, Takahaan was inevitably born into his role of an aspiring, determined recruit. Maturing faster and training harder than his peers, Takahaan pulled ahead in the competition to receive the honor of being the first fledgling of his season to join the Iron Legion. Being admitted was no trouble for him, and as soon as he came of age, the burly dragonborn begun his extensive training under the wing of the Iron Legion. Takahaan's strength formed the basis for his weapons training. Early on, the dragonborn realized that his powerful arms could handle, with one hand, the swords that took many others both hands to use. Using a katana in one hand, and a shield in the other, Takahaan became a very effective opponent in the sparring arenas. However, as much as Takahaan excelled in the physical aspects of combat, his interests shifted as he pressed on through the difficult training that the Legion led him toward. He began to see more to the fight than charging the enemy and thrashing him with all of one's strength. Takahaan sought the tactics behind the battle, the strategies that explained a halfling not only surviving, but winning a fight with an ogre. As he continued his studying and training exercises, he focused more on the understanding the procedure and technique of his sparring, rather than mimic his peers' attempts to bash their opponent the hardest. In training with his peers, he practiced more than just the combat. Egging them on, calling out to them, enraging them, or bolstering their spirits, he could effectively turn the tides of the mock-battle by playing with their morale like a puppeteer and his marionette. After his higher-ups noticed his intriguing performance in the arena and his close attention to tactician studies, they began to devise plans for his immediate future with the Iron Legion. After discussion between many of the officers, his fate was finally decided on. In an attempt to strengthen the bond between the Iron Shogun and the Matsumoto, a very powerful Genasi family still active under the Iron Legion in the Kingdom of Jade, Takahaan was tasked to protect a member of the family. Takahaan's leaders based this decision off the recent discovery of a certain Matsumoto son that had been born without the trademark Storm arcana powers that the rest of the family commanded with power and grace. The son, Noriaki, was regarded as a significant enough target to protect, because he fled from his family's holdings in an attempt to escape their imprisonment. This offered protection would hopefully cast light on any shadow of doubt that the Iron Shogun and the Matsumoto family held toward each other, stemming from tension between the native Genasi families and the Dragonborn who had fought off the Oni and took control of the Kingdom of Jade. Having caught up with Noriaki and traveling with him for a couple months, Takahaan began to form a bond with his newfound friend that wasn't one of servility, but more of a reciprocal nature. Takahaan has since pledged to accompany Noriaki in his endeavors, as well as aid him in any way possible. Hooks: *For the dragonborn, glory is everything. Takahaan isn't as level-headed as some, and puts honor before safety if it suits him. *Takahaan is a loyal, aspiring young officer in the Iron Legion. Any chance to impress or glorify himself in the eyes of his higher-ups will be taken seriously by him. *Noriaki Matsumoto is Takahaan's ally, friend, and target to protect. Not only is his standing with the Iron Legion dependent on Noriaki's safety and wellbeing, Takahaan's first and only friendship is with Noriaki and is imperative to his development into figuring out the world beyond the Iron Legion. *Takahaan isn't as hotheaded as his crimson scales and flame-breath imply, but he wouldn't take too kindly to repeated insults from lowlifes in a tavern. *Due to his intimidation and innate charisma, Takahaan can potentially sway friend or foe toward his own personal gain. Kicker: *Takahaan Thanazashi's thirst for honor and glory, due to his status with the Iron Legion and being a dragonborn as well, may lead him into trouble that he cannot tackle alone. He vows to clash blades with some of the realm's greatest foes, in order to prove his worth to his higher-ups, as well as himself. Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 8 (Class 7 + Con 1) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Class Features Warlord +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Combat Leader: You and each ally within 10 squares who can see and hear you gain a +2 power bonus to initiative. Inspiring Word: Using the inspiring word power, warlords can grant their comrades additional resilience with nothing more than a shout of encouragement. Bravura Presence: When an ally who can see you spends an action point to take an extra action and uses the action to make an attack, the ally can choose to take advantage of this feature before the attack roll. If the ally chooses to do so and the attack hits, the ally can either make a basic attack or take a move action after the attack as a free action. If the attack misses, the ally grants combat advantage to all enemies until the end of his or her next turn. Racial Features Dragonborn *Size: Medium *+2 to Strength and Charisma, History and Intimidate *Vision: Normal *Dragonborn Fury: When you’re bloodied, you gain a +1 racial bonus to attack rolls. *Draconic Heritage: Your healing surge value is equal to one-quarter of your maximum hit points + your Constitution modifier. *Dragon Breath: You can use Dragon Breath as an encounter power. Skills Feats *Weapon Proficiency (Bastard Sword) Regional Benefits Kingdom of Jade *+1 to Insight *+3 to Bluff Equipment Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W